Neighborhoods in Bustleburg
Bustleburg is divided into five "quadrants" plus the East Bank district across the Yuckamud River. The neighborhood where the X and Y Axes intersect is known as The Origin. Bachelorsville Known also as the Northeast Quadrant. However, Bachelorsville only occupies the southern two-thirds of the area east of the Y axis and north of the X axis, and thus, shares the quadrant with Nations' Loop. Streets in Bachelorsville have boys names that fall away from the X Axis. Aaron Avenue is one block north of the X and Zebadiah Street marks the border with Nations Loop. Bachelorsville is home to Dunleith College, Cathedral of St. Rita of the Hopeless Cause, as well as numerous bouncy castles marking the lairs of various LARP syndicates. Law enforcement in Bachelorsville is provided by the biker gang, Rebel Fauns MC. Burnsvale Burnsvale, also known as the Northwest Quadrant and "God's Gated Community" and is the city's largest district. The neighborhoods adjacent to Lake Vauntley are behind a second gate, and the Privilege Pond development (which allows trees) is triple gated. Burnsvale is home to Pecksniff Pious Rivalist University and Pious Rivalist Church World. Two arteries allow for the flow of laborers and delivery trucks in and out of Burnsvale: The Bachelorsville Ingress,also known as Zebediah Street and The Greyfields Ingress (Southwest 30th Street). Meteorological experts say weather patterns in Burnsvale defy logic more often than the rest of the city. Expect rain pretty much every weekend and bank holiday. Burnsvale residents Stella Palmer and Tiffany Jensen wish to add that not everyone in Burnsvale is horrible though they understand why you'd think so. Burnsvale is Bustleburg's most populous quadrant and largest in terms of area. *Lake Vauntley Lake Vauntley is a "six-figure salary required" gated community that surrounds Bustleburg's recreational lake. The community extends approximately five blocks in all directions. Residents of Burnsvale living outside the community can enjoy facilities for an additional fee depending on how many blocks they live from Lake Vauntley. Residents of Privilege Pond can come right in. *Privilege Pond Privilege Pond is the most exclusive area of Burnsvale. You can't go there. The Damsels AKA The Southeast Quadrant. Historically, The Damsels had a large population of single women thanks, in part, to Lassiter College, a women-only institution and Trocaire Unmentionables Textile Factory which only hired female employees until 2006. In addition to Lassiter College, Valentine All Faiths' Church and Valentine Hospital are located in The Damsels. As police are scarce outside of Burnsvale, law enforcement in The Damsels (including Hollandton) is largely undertaken by an all-women motorcycle gang, The Distress, who accept calls for help via Bat Signal as long as the bat symbol is replaced with a silhouette of Catwoman or Poison Ivy. *Hollandton An enclave in the southernmost reaches of The Damsels especially known for flooding and innovative graffiti. The northernmost streets of Hollandton, Xenia Avenue, Yasmine Street, and Zoe Street indicate the overlap with The Damsels. Hollandton was the brainstorm of Burnsvale industrialists hoping to attract industrious Dutch people to do their laundry for minuscule remuneration. However, unbeknownst to Burnsvalians, Holland is also known as the Netherlands. As Netherlands Avenue was already home to numerous Dutch families, the "Burnsvale Laundry Plot" was quickly exposed and foiled. The Chinese community reportedly told Burnsvale representatives, "Don't even bother. We're already wise to you." The city's bus depot and the remains of the Transnational Banana Corporation are in Hollandton. East Bank Also known as the Death Garden because of "all the plants." More pollutants per square inch than...well, nobody knows because no one wants to stick around to measure. * "Vosticville" The area of East Bank south of the Bustleburg River Port is known colloquially as Vosticville as it contains Atrax Palace Casino Resort, the fortified bunker-bakery where HeavenDream Cakes and Cookies produces outlaw desserts, the Friendly Fire records studio, and other business ventures owned by Vostic Enterprises. Boris Vostic maintains a suite of rooms at the Atrax Palace when his mother doesn't make him stay at her house in Privilege Pond. Southernmost Vosticville is known for the Bustleburg Tree Sanctuary which is maintained by donations from Vostic Enterprises. The Gateway District The blocks along the X Axis just before the Bustleburg Bridge consisting of businesses preparing travelers for the arduous journey to East Bank are known as the Gateway District. The Complaint Department, a private company which processes parking tickets, fees for towing, and grievances about bridge operations, turns into Bustleburg's best semi-illegal night club on weekends is located here. In fact, if no one from the city government is on the premises during normal operating hours, individuals may have to wait in line to the "phat house sound" of DJ Nefarious. Air masks are a necessity in The Gateway District. Gethsemane The area in East Bank just before the Bustleburg Bridge containing the Toxaco Chemical Plant and the Maximum Security Prison. Between the two structures are the East Bank Playground (aka Gethsemane Playground), Dark Mist Cemetery, and several fire insurance outlets. As the winds blow toward Bustleburg proper, Gethsemane is only 19/20ths as polluted as The Gateway District. Air masks are still strongly advised. Greyfields The southwest quadrant. Greyfields is the easiest open quadrant to get lost in as the avenues are not in alphabetical order. It's also the most boring of the open quadrants as there are fewer riots and fires. There are middle class pockets in Greyfields as air pollution is less sever than in the Damsels and Bachelorsville. Points of interest in Greyfields include The Valley Low (Bustleburg's Central Train Station - now "train-free"), Zugfield Remedial A&M, and the ruins of The Museum of Used Auto Parts. To keep all kinds of people from going crazy, Bustleburg City Council decided Grayfields would change its spelling to Greyfields. Local warlord faction, Earl Grey, had prior claim over the spelling, so they win. Greyfields residents said in response, "Fine. We have better things to riot about." * "Troublemakers" - A pocket neighborhood within walking distance of the City Hall Offices in the Mayor's Palace. Many residents are environmental lobbyists, investigative journalists, teachers, school nurses, and non-corrupt law enforcement and election oversight officers--thereby earning the nickname "Troublemakers" from Mayor Kakisto and his posse. Their twice-monthly newspaper, The Bustleburg Troublemaker, paying one cent per word for articles, is the most lucrative freelance journalism opportunity in the region. The High District An affluent community separated from Burnsvale by the Bustleburg Pike and from the northern reaches of Nations Loop by the Y Axis. As the High District has both trees and a functioning public school system, property values are among the highest in Bustleburg. Homes are especially of interest to professionals unwilling to put up with Burnsvale Brahmans. Nations' Loop Nations' Loop's southern border with from Bachelorsville begins at Afghanistan Avenue. The quadrant consists of east-west streets named after nearly every modern nation that existed before 1989. As there is no circular stretch of road in the neighborhood larger than a traffic circle, no one knows why the mayor named it Nations' Loop. Yugoslavia Boulevard has been divided into several contiguous streets named after Bosnia, Croatia, and so on, including nations, such as Transvonia and Barbania, whose existence is doubted by geographers disloyal to the mayor. Soviet Union Street is now just Russia Street as no other former republic was given a block. For several decades, Mayor Kakisto insisted on re-naming each street when countries changed names. For example, Rhodesia Avenue needed to change to Zimbabwe Avenue in 1980. However, as residents from every street between the letter R and the letter Z resented moving apartments one street south, protests began. When Upper Volta became Burkina Faso, the mayor conceded that he'd had what was possibly a bad idea. Thus, he declared everyone had to go back where they started. Bustleburg once again has a Rhodesia Avenue. Important sites in Nations Loop include St. Dymphna's of the Downtrodden Eastern Orthodox Church and the beautiful,but abandoned, NICA building (National Institute of Culinary Arts) shaped like a stack of dishes. Category:Browse Category:Geography